


The Snowball Fight

by madetobeworthy



Series: 12 Days of Winterhawk [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Winterhawk, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tony Makes A Robot, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony builds a new robot, Bucky gets hit in the face, and Clint falls out of a tree. All for a snowball fight. Really guys?</p>
<p>[[Day 3 of 12 Days of Winterhawk!]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of got away from me. It really all started with the idea of Dummy falling in love with a snowball throwing machine Tony builds and spiraled out of control from there tbh. Also my sleeping schedule is all sorts of messed up so I was actually asleep between 3 and 4am instead of being up and posting this, hence the lateness. But it's before midnight so I'm still on time!
> 
> I was going to try and add in everyone but there was just too much going on. So Pepper and Rhodey are both at work and can not partake in these antics. Vision is off with Pietro Christmas shopping for Wanda. 
> 
> IN THIS SERIES CANON IS MADE UP AND CHARACTER DEATHS DON'T MATTER.

Tony calling _everyone_ to his workshop was never a good thing. Usually it meant something blew up, something was about to blow up, or he built something that’s only goal was to blow things up.

Naturally Clint was the last one to wander in. He had a Starbucks cup in one hand, the other attempting to unwrap the large and very purple knitted scarf from around his neck. Natasha took pity on him and helped by taking his cup, which wasn’t really that helpful since she only wanted to drink it.

“Really Barton, you’re pulling the 15 minutes late with Starbucks schtick?”

“You don’t get to bitch, Stark.” Clint huffed, finally getting untangled from his scarf and throwing it on the ground. “I was on the other side of town when I got your super urgent text. What’s so important anyway? Give me that.” He added, snagging his coffee back from Natasha before joining Steve and Bucky where they were sitting at one of the work benches.

When Bucky took his coffee for a sip he made a sputtering sound of protest but didn’t really make a move to prevent it from happening. Bucky, in turn, smirked at Natasha as he drank from the cup before handing it back.

“Doesn’t count, Barnes. You’re sleeping with him.” she retorted. Bucky laughed and winked as her as Clint grumbled and wrapped both hands around his cup, holding it to his chest and giving everyone the stink eye.

“Tony, what did you bring us all here for?” Steve asked, ignoring the banter between the others. It was not unusual for them and easy to talk over if not ignore it completely. 

“Thanks for getting us back on track, Cap.” Tony grinned, snapping his fingers and pointing at him. He turned to Bruce who was standing in between something covered by a sheet and Dummy, who was trying very hard to reach said sheet. 

“Dummy, leave it alone!” He sighed. The robot beeped at him and backed off, much to the relief of Bruce. 

“If you would, Doctor Banner.” 

Bruce grabbed the sheet and pulled it from the object it covered. The object in question was another robot, very similar in build to both Dummy and U, but a brilliant white and in addition to the basic arm there were a couple complicated looking sling shot type devices.

“This is Snowy. It is my, our, brand new snowball throwing machine.” Tony amended with a look at Bruce.

“No, this is all yours. I refuse to participate in the whole thing.” Bruce replied, giving the sheet to Dummy when it kept reaching for it and moving to sit down at another work bench opposite Clint, Bucky, and Steve.

“Awww, Brucey-bear--”

“Don’t call me that.” There was a smile on his face despite the protest.

“Why did you build a snowball throwing machine?” Bucky asked, interrupting their moment and giving Tony a highly suspicious look.

“Because of you and boy wonder over there! And Cap, when he’s on your team. Which he always is. Two super soldiers and a guy who can’t miss? We lose every snowball fight we’ve ever had!”

“We’ve only had one.” Clint pointed out, “And last year Bucky wasn’t really...there. I think he was just copying what Steve was doing.”

“It’s just instinct to throw things at a Stark.” Bucky agreed with a shrug, “Other than that I don’t think I really was aware of the point of it.”

“Okay, that’s rude. And this year we’re getting a rematch.” Tony said, pointing at the three of them in turn. 

“Even with your machine - who I think is in love with your other machine, by the way - there’s no way you and Natasha can beat us in a snowball fight.” Clint snorted.

Tony turned around and saw that Dummy had dropped the sheet upon realizing Snowy was free and the two of them were beeping and whirring at each other while their hands touched.

“Oh, that’s actually kind of cute...” Natasha said as she pulled out her phone to snap a picture. “A real Christmas miracle.”

“They’ve been doing this since Snowy came online. Dummy didn’t react this way to U.”

“U was a clone, Snowy is shiny and different.” Bruce pointed out.

“I just sent it to Wanda, she thinks it’s adorable.” Natasha piped up as her phone dinged. 

“Tell her she needs to be on our team for the snowball fight!” 

“Tony, we’re not having a snowball fight.” Clint grumbled, still wrapped around his coffee but now also leaning against Bucky for support like he was too lazy to keep himself sitting up.

“Oh but we are. The rest of us against you three.”

“Not fair if you get Wanda.” Steve said, a competitive tone in his voice, “I agree to it if she doesn’t use her powers. And no Iron Man suit!”

“Then you guys can’t throw as hard as you can. Talking to you, robocop.”

“Don’t call me that. And we better call Sam if we’re going to go all out, he’ll be pissed if he misses out on an Avengers snowball fight.”

“Thought you weren’t an Avenger.” Clint teased, poking Bucky’s side.

“I’m not. The rest of you are though.” Bucky huffed, batting away Clint’s hand and shoving him so he fell over into Steve. Clint was too busy laughing and if it hadn’t been for Steve catching him he may have ended up on the floor. Giving Clint an affectionate but somewhat annoyed look, Steve rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Tony.

“Fine, you’re on. The three of us against the rest of you. As soon as Sam and Wanda get here we’ll start.”

“Good on you, Cap! Let’s get them over here then. And...maybe separate Dummy and Snowy.” He added with a sigh as he turned around to look at his robots again.

\---

The snowball fight took place in central park. Tony claimed it was to show that the Avengers were just average people too, capable of having fun in the snow. Clint kept saying it was because Tony hadn’t seen his own face in the newspapers recently enough for his liking. Besides, the kids were excited to see everyone out, even if they weren’t in costume.

Each side had made up a small snow wall to hide behind. Bruce decided to come even if he wasn’t going to play so Tony made the executive decision to make him referee instead. He sat off to the side with some of the kids who had seen the setup happening as well as the “cool new Stark Robot”. Once everyone was ready - Bucky, Clint, and Steve on one side, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Snowy and Tony on the other - Bruce went over the rules.

“Try not to hit each other in the face. Tony’s team, if you get hit five times you’re out. Steve’s team, you get seven hits since there’s less of you. Uh, try not to break the robot. And no powers. I think that’s everything.” He finished, frowning momentarily as he tried to think if he missed anything. Content he hadn’t, he shrugged and raised his arm. “Go!” he shouted as he brought his arm down.

The kids shrieked in excitement on the sidelines as Steve threw the first snowball, hitting Tony square in the chest where his arc reactor was. Even if it wasn’t visible under his jacket, it was still like a giant bullseye to Steve. Tony huffed indignantly and dropped down behind the snow wall.

Wanda and Sam were busy working on a pile of snowballs that Natasha grabbed from and kept throwing at Clint.

“Stop it!” He cried out, throwing a few more back at her before diving behind his own wall. “She’s got it out for me!”

“You’re surprised?” Bucky asked with a laugh. “C’mon Hawkeye. Get your shit together.”

Clint flipped him off once he was sure none of the kids could see him. “Gimme a boost, asshole. Why do you think I parked us so close to this tree?”

Just behind them was an oak tree that Bucky had complained would only get in their way. He was looking at it now thoughtfully.

“Alright. Running start?”

“You got it. I can make some snowballs up there too.”

Bucky nodded and stood, moving quickly to the tree and ducking a few snowballs thrown at him by Sam if he had to guess by the way the man was yelling. Clint laughed and scrambled to his feet, taking a running start and jumping at Bucky. Bucky caught his foot and half hoisted half threw him up into the tree.

“Hey, that’s cheating! Damn it Rogers!” Tony yelled as he tried to point an accusing finger at Bucky only to be hit by Steve again.

“No it’s not, rules didn’t say anything about trees!” Clint hollered from the branches. He wasn’t obscured from view, but the branches did offer him some protection from the snowballs that came flying his way.

“One more hit and you’re out, Tony.” Steve called out at almost the same time, laughing and high fiving Bucky as he rejoined him behind their snow wall.

They continued the competitive yet playful banter throughout the game. After half an hour everyone was starting to really feel the cold, especially those sitting on the sidelines. Tony and Natasha were the first ones out, Sam and Steve took each other out at the same time. Bucky only had one hit left before he had to sit out and Clint had only been hit twice before making his way into the tree.

“Take out the damn robot, Buck!” Clint called down as he scrambled through the branches to find some more snow. He’d pretty much grabbed all the snow off all the branches though and was running out of ammo. He’d have to climb down soon. “If we lose because you’re too busy being kindred spirits...”

“Fuck off, Barton.” Bucky snorted, flipping him off. A couple of the kids gasped and he could hear Steve telling them it wasn’t appropriate language and telling him off in his Captain voice. He smiled sheepishly in their direction but instead of apologizing he grabbed a couple of snowballs and threw them at the snowball robot.

It beeped sadly with each hit and Tony had to call it away from the fray since technically it was out as well.

“You made the robot sad, Barnes.” Tony called to him.

“Good!” He called back. Before he could come up with anything wittier, he was smacked in the face with a particularly wet snowball. Wanda gasped and covered her mouth, staring at him wide eyed.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean! Oh, sorry!”

Bucky wiped his face and turned his glare on Clint who had just fallen out of the lower branches of the tree into a pile of snow from laughing so hard.

“Bucky, you’re out.” Bruce called before he could advance on the archer and smother him with more snow. “Just Clint and Wanda left.”

Clint blew a kiss at Bucky as he walked away before crawling to the spot he had occupied behind the snow wall. The snow here was packed down solid and there was still a pile of snowballs left from Steve and Bucky.

“What’cha at, witchy woman?” Clint called, peeking over the top of his snow wall.

“Got three hits left, you?”

“Five.”

“Well this will be fun.” Tony said from the sidelines. “Hurry up and slay each other so we can go in.”

“This was your idea, Stark!” Clint snarked as he stood and threw three consecutive snowballs at Wanda. Her squeak of surprise let him know at least one hit. “You can suck it up.”

He dropped down again, but not quick enough. Wanda managed to hit his shoulder with a snowball as he went down. With one hit each he was still winning, but she had already proved to be a formidable opponent. Plus she hit Bucky in the face and Clint kind of wanted to let her win for that alone.

“Wanda, you can use your powers!” Tony called, growing more impatient the longer he had to wait. The idea had been fun, but he forgot to take into account how damn competitive his teammates were and how long this could draw out between Clint and Wanda.

“What! No fair!”

Before the protest had fully left Clint’s mouth, about 30 snowballs dumped on his head.

“I think that means my team wins.” Tony declared, clapping his hands together and standing up. “Let’s go home and warm up.”

“You only won cause you cheated.” Clint grumbled, pulling himself up from the pile of snow he was in and brushing himself off. Though he couldn’t lie, he was kind of grateful to be going in. His fingers were a bit numb and his ass was sore from sitting in the tree for so long. Wanda was laughing at him so he decided to throw one last snowball at her. The look of shock on her face when she got a facefull of snow was so worth it.

Before she could retaliate he took off running, zipping past the others in the process. “Last one back to the Tower has to make all the hot chocolate and snacks!” He hollered over his shoulder. That caused a bit of an uproar as the others started to take off after him.

Except for Bruce, who stayed back to help Snowy get back to the Tower in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://helterskelterxo.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm sorry if the end feels rushed (it kind of does to me) I just didn't want it to exceed 3k words. It was getting up there pretty fast. I may come back and edit parts of it later for a smoother ending.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are v much appreciated. I hope to get the next prompt out a little faster!


End file.
